Will He Strike Back? The Unseen Killing Technique!
is the seventy-second episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 25, 2016. Its original American airdate was July 21, 2018. Summary Gohan, Goten and Piccolo are unsuccessfully trying to revive Goku. Gohan suddenly senses an energy blast falling from the sky, and Piccolo tells them to move out of the way as the blast hits Goku, bringing him back to life. Piccolo claims that Goku probably launched that attack before collapsing in order to revive himself, and Goku states he actually saw King Yemma for a brief moment. As Goten claims he'll get revenge on Hit for killing him, Goku refuses, saying that their fight was between them, and wouldn't allow him to interfere. Goku then calls out for Hit, knowing he was still around, and claims he was still alive. Hit masks his energy, but his voice can be heard throughout the land, and tells Goku he indeed fulfilled his mission because Goku was killed, even if momentarily. Goku, however, states it didn't count because of the "three second rule". Goku then goes Super Saiyan Blue and flies away, while telling Hit to follow him. Goku arrives in a forest, and tells Hit to face him so they could fight again. Hit then uses his Flash Fist Crush, which passes through the trees, but Goku narrowly avoids the attack, while saying that Hit failed in his promise to kill him with a single strike. Goku states he was surprised that Hit's attacks were able to pass through the trees, but states that its helping him figure out his ability; Hit is lauching invisible energy blasts. Hit states that knowing about it wouldn't stop them, and Goku tells Hit to go somewhere with more space for them to fight. As they head to an abyss near the ocean, Goku charges up, and Hit states that letting off his energy in the darkness was like telling him exactly where he was. Hit states he'd never missed a target before, and as Goku claims he thought the same, Hit claims he'd used any methods to get his targets, before launching another invisible energy blast, but Goku avoids the attack, and Hit claims that Goku indeed figured the technique out in his third try. As Goku charges at Hit, he can't hit him, Hit avoiding the attacks, even when extreme close to Goku. Goku wonders if it was the Afterimage Technique, but quickly learns it wasn't the case. Hit suddenly disappears and re-appears next to Goku and sends him to the ground with his Sledgehammer attack, burying Goku underneath several rocks, but Goku quickly breaks out of it. Goku claims that Hit was stronger since the Tournament of Destroyers, but states that Hit could go even further. Goku suddenly begins shaking, and wonders why. Hit claims Goku's shaking was from fear rather than excitement, and Goku states that he was right. Meanwhile, at Beerus' Planet, Vegeta is training with Whis, and Vegeta quickly gets exhausted. Whis claims there was three more times to go, and Vegeta claims he'll trade the remaining three times to go for an extra-fine steak. Whis, however, claims he'd already had steak several times and would need something tasty he'd never eaten before. Vegeta quickly claims he'll put the Granny's Secret Sauce on it, and Whis accepts. Back on Earth, Goku states that he couldn't land a single strike on Hit, but would give it a shot nonetheless and charges at him, but passes right through him several times, while Hit doesn't move at all. Hit suddenly moves in an incredibly speed and hits Goku with a knee to the gut. Goku claims there was something off, feeling as if there was two of Hit, and Hit kicks Goku into the rocks. Champa, with Vados at this side, who are watching the battle, is surprised that Goku was still alive, while claiming that Hit was at his best. Vados states that Goku was indeed having trouble, and Champa wonders why Goku can't land a strike on Hit. Vados asks Champa if he knew the reason for Hit's Time-Skip being called by that name, and Champa claims it was because he stopped time. Vados, however, states that Hit wasn't stopping time, but actually "skipping" time, and Champa wonders what "skipping time" meant. Vados explains that Hit could store the time he'd skipped, and with that stored time, Hit could create a separate space, a parallel world, and could move freely to and from there, and states that was the reason he could be seen, but not touched. Champa comically states it was so amazing that he couldn't even understand. As Goku is recuperating his energy, he claims that a little more time and he would get ahold of something, and Hit suddenly appears in front of him and sarcastically asks Goku to get ahold of him. Goku tries to land several kicks and punches, but it passes right through Hit once again. Hit uses his Time-Storage to attack Goku and punches him, but Goku manages to scratch him before being sent flying back by the punch, and Hit states he wasn't surprised that Goku could actually scratch him. Vados claims that their fight was like watching a re-creation of the tournament, and Champa claims that Goku would be a threat in the next tournament, and claims that Vados was right in hiring Hit to assassinate Goku. Vados, however, claims she only hired Hit by proxy and the real client was someone else. As Goku lands punches and kicks that pass through Hit, Goku claims that his body was actually somewhere else when he's being attacked, something that Hit confirms, and Goku states that Hit couldn't attack him while using the Time-Storage and only returned to the real world when Hit decided to attack, and states he aimed at that very moment. Hit states it wasn't that he couldn't attack, before sending another invisible blast towards Goku. Vados claims that Hit wasn't holding back when showing his movements and states that Hit was actually enjoying the fight. As Champa claims than an assassin shouldn't be enjoying fighting their targets, Vados claims that at that very moment, Hit wasn't an assassin, but merely a Martial Artist, and Hit states that he still could attack despite his body being somewhere else. Goku compliments Hit and says that he's always one step ahead of him, but claims he'd never let anyone beat him and get away with it, but Beerus, who was watching from afar with Whis and Vegeta, claims that Goku kept getting beat by him. Goku asks them what they were doing there, and Beerus informs him they were there to observe the fight, and Whis states they weren't the only ones and points towards Champa and Vados. Beerus tells Goku to hurry and finish the fight, and begins powering up and Hit teleports himself to his separate space, but Goku's energy begins cracking Hit's space, much to his, Champa and Vados' shock. As Hit's space cracks, Goku launches a Kamehameha, which completely destroys Hit's space and the two fall to the ground exhausted. As the sun rises, Goku and Hit smile at their tremendous fight, and Vegeta claims that Goku seemed to enjoy fighting Hit more than he enjoyed fighting him, but Goku claims that it wasn't the case as Hit was after his life. Vegeta asks Hit who hired him, but Hit refuses to answer, saying that he wouldn't disclose his client. Beerus asks Vegeta if he didn't secretly hired Hit, but Vegeta tells Beerus to not be stupid, and Beerus threatens by calling him stupid and Vegeta quickly apologises. Whis asks Vegeta if he didn't any clue on who hired Hit and after some quick thinking, Vegeta looks at Goku and deduces that Goku hired Hit himself so he could fight him at his best, something that Goku confirmed. Hit asks if it was true, and Goku apologises for hiding it, saying that if Hit knew that Goku had hired him, he wouldn't fight him at full power. Hit smiles and claims that Goku was so deep that he couldn't understand him, and Goku asks in a friendly way if he was complementing him. Beerus asks Whis if he had anything to do with it, and Whis claims that Goku begged him to help him hire Hit, so Whis contacted Vados and had her contact Hit and hire him to go after Goku. Beerus tells Whis to not do such reckless things again, but Whis claims that Beerus wanted Goku trained, but Beerus claimed he wanted Whis to train Goku himself. As Piccolo, Goten and Gohan arrive with Chi-Chi with them, Hit asks Goku if his mission had a time limit, and Goku says there isn't. Hit claims that he couldn't kill him with so many witnesses around and smiled as he told Goku he would take his time killing him and told him to watch his back before flying away. Champa and Vados depart afterwards as Goku's friends arrive. Chi-Chi asks Goku if he was all right and says that Piccolo told her everything, and asks Goku who hired Hit to kill him. Goku fakes not knowing who hired Hit, and Chi-Chi assumes it was Frost and Goku quietly tells Vegeta to not tell anyone that Goku hired him. Beerus and Whis remind Vegeta about their agreement about the steak with Granny's Secret Sauce, but Vegeta panicks after remembering he made everything up, and Goku claims he wants to fight Hit again soon. Major Events *Goku revives himself by jolting his heart with his own falling Ki blast. *Goku battles Hit. *Vegeta finds out that Goku sent out the hit on his own life. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Chi-Chi *Vegeta *Piccolo *Beerus *Whis *Hit *Champa *Vados Locations *Earth *Beerus' Planet Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Takahiro Imamura *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuichi Karasawa & Naoki Tate *'Assistant Supervisor' - Lee Joo-hyun *'Key Animators' - Naoki Tate, Futoshi Higashide, Yoshitaka Kato, Toyoaki Fukushima, Erisa Tomita, Genki Yagi, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Miyako Tsuji, A-Line *'2nd Key Animators' - Kim Kyoung-ah, Kim Bong-deok, Kwon Gyeong-ah, Kim Ik-yeon Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Hit is the third character in the franchise to make Goku shake in fear during a battle, with the other two being Raditz and Frieza. *Even though Hit is the third character to kill Goku (in the Present Timeline), if alternate timelines are not taken into account, Goku technically has been the indirect cause all of his deaths. First when he sacrificed himself to defeat Raditz, second when he sacrificed himself to save Earth from Cell's Self Destruct, and third when he hired Hit to kill him. *Goku is currently the only character ever to revive himself. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 72 (BDS) es: Episodio 72 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super